


Within the Dementors’ Lair

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-13
Updated: 2011-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-23 17:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the hp100 '100' challenge.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Within the Dementors’ Lair

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the hp100 '100' challenge.

It gets darker with each passing day. I’ve nearly forgotten how the sunlight looked shining on James’s and Lily’s faces at their wedding.

It’s getting colder. The warmth of Remus’s presence no longer washes over me.

It’s getting quieter. Fewer people are alive to scream and cry by the day. I don't recall how Peter clamoured for me to hex Snape. Perhaps that's just as well. Murderous rat.

I spend a lot of time as a dog, now, but that can only help so much. One hundred days since I was first incarcerated. I am losing my hope for freedom.


End file.
